1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a watch dial secured to a bottom plate. More specifically, the invention concerns a watch dial secured to a bottom plate via securing means.
2. Discussion of the Background
The technique conventionally used to hold a watch dial on a bottom plate consists in providing the dial with dial feet which are locked by means of corresponding dial keys. One of the drawbacks of this technique is that the dial feet are fragile and they can easily break in the event of a shock. Since the dial feet themselves cannot be repaired, the entire dial has to be replaced, provided that it is still available as a spare part, which is not always the case.